The present invention relates to a heterogeneous contents mixing container with improved productivity and sealing ability, and more particularly, to a heterogeneous contents mixing container where a first content receiving member is divided into an upper part and a lower part while rotating a shoulder formed on an outer side of the mixing container and at the same time, a push button coupled to an upper end of a pump is exposed to an upper part of the mixing container. In addition, the first content receiving member includes an upper separation cap and a lower fixing cap, and first and second connection pipes are integrally formed on the upper separation cap and the lower fixing cap, respectively. The process of assembling a content suction passage is simplified by directly inserting the second connection pipe into the first connection pipe to form the contents suction passage, thereby improving the productivity and the sealing ability of the product.
In general, there are many cases where two or more different contents are mixed and used in order to multiply the efficacy or effect of cosmetics or medicines contained in a container.
However, after the contents are mixed and then the mixed contents are stored in a single container, when the mixed contents are put into circulation or kept, a chemical reaction may occur in the container to cause the mixed contents to coagulate or precipitate, so that a discharge error may occur or the mixed contents may be discolored or deteriorated.
Thus, according to the related art, different contents are kept in separate containers, respectively. Then, after the inlets of the separate containers are opened, the contents are mixed in a separate container for use.
However, the above-described method may be inconvenient to be used and may cause loss of the container. In addition, when the contents stored in separate containers are put into a single container, the contents may flow down and contaminate the surroundings.
Therefore, in recent years, a mixing container has been developed and used such that different contents may be mixed and used by user's operation when necessary, where the different contents are kept in a single container while being isolated from each other and stored in a single container.
A homogeneous contents mixing container according to the related art has been disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0270335, as shown in FIG. 1. The homogeneous contents mixing container includes an outer container, a liquid discharging part rotatably coupled to an upper portion of the outer container to discharge contents, sealing means coupled to a lower portion of the outer container and having a separation membrane, and an inner container formed therein with a containing space, where a lower cover is mounted, around the lower portion of the outer container to be movable upward, and a cuttable virgin is attached to an upper portion of the lower cover.
However, the virgin is first removed to use the heterogeneous contents mixing container according to the related art. Then, after pressure is applied to the lower cover to break the separation membrane, the upper cover is separated and then, the liquid discharge part must be pressed. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use the heterogeneous contents mixing container according to the related art.
To solve the problems described above, as shown in FIG. 2, a cosmetic container for mixing two kinds of contents had been disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 28-0475601 applied by and issued to the applicant of the present application.
The cosmetic container according to the related art includes a first content receiving member 1 containing content 1 and including an upper separation cap 1a and a lower fixing cap 1b; a second content container body 2 for containing content 2; a mixing outlet part 4 provided on a lower portion of the second content container body and serving as an outlet of mixed content 3 obtained by mixing the content 1 and the content 2; a pump housing 5 coupled to an upper end of the first content receiving member and provided on both sides thereof with guide projections which are fitted into a lift spiral groove of a lift guide tube 6 and a vertical groove of a shoulder 7; an airless pump 8 coupled to an inside of the pump housing; and a push button 9 formed on an upper end of the airless pump.
Therefore, when the shoulder 7 is rotated, while the first content receiving member 1 is divided into upper and lower parts, the content 1 is mixed with the content 2 contained in the second content container body 2, and at the same time, the push button 9 protrudes upwardly of the cosmetic container.
However, according to the above-mentioned related art, the discharge tube 1c, which passes through the upper separation cap 1a while being connected to the lower side of the airless pump 8 and is inserted into the lower fixing cap 1b, is additionally formed to serve as the moving passage of the mixed contents 3, so that the assembling process of the product is complicated and thus, the productivity of the product is deteriorated.
In addition, according to the related art, since a sealing structure is not provided between the pump housing 5 and the lift guide pipe 6, the content leaks through the gap between the pump housing 5 and the lift guide pipe 6. Even though an O-ring is further coupled into the gap, the O-ring is pulled up when the pump housing 5 moves slidingly.
In addition, according to the related art, since the O-ring 3 is mounted on one side of the lower fixing cap 1b in order to seal the first content receiving member 1, it is difficult to assemble the O-rings 3 to the lower fixing cap 1b, so that a defective product may be produced.